The Gates Of hell Beneath Central
by Jayme F. Midorikawa
Summary: My first horror story. A crossover between FMA and Lucio Fulci's The Beyond. Super gory at parts! One of the seven gateways to Hell is underneath Central. Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

The Gates Of Hell Beneath Central

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or The Beyond. The Beyond is the property of the late Italian Godfather Of Gore, Lucio Fulci. I forget the name of the guy who made FMA. I only own this plot. Please review after every single chapter, or else I won't update. And no flames. Enjoy.**

1. Prologue

_Central Headquarters, 1857_

The night was as dark as it could ever be in human nightmares. A small ballad of crickets chirped through the night. The large monolith of wood that was the old Central Military Headquarters stood in the shadows of the old sleeping city, with the lights of its torches and indoor lamps shining through its windows. What nobody who was on the streets knew, was that a small band ofcity citizens were all quietly marching through the coblestone streets, all heading toward the military headquarters. Anyone who could catch a glimpse of these mens faces in the lights on the streets, could see these men had looks of utmost fear and anger in their flaming eyes.

_Inside Central headquarters' civilian wing_

A young blonde woman was walking out of the doorway of her living quarters. The woman wore a light blue coat that was big enough to cover her legs. She walked slowly through the shadow filled halls of her room. She jumped slightly from instant fear when a loud crack of lightning roared through her windows. She walked a little more quickly until she had reached her living room. The lightning continued flashing, as if it were a ghostly lantern, trying to lead this woman to an unknown destination. She stopped in her tracks once she had reached the lamp stand of her living room. Her view slowly turned to be facing below her, and she had instantly noticed...an old weathered book laying on her table. She ha dnever seen it, and she had never before touched it. It's cover looked like it hadn't been used for hundreds of years, and one word was written on that cover in rusty metal plates: EIBON.

_Elsewhere in the civilian wing_

A bony man with short messy dark brown hair stood alone in a lonely room filled to the brim with painting utencils. The man wore an old grey vest over a white sleeve shirt two times too big for him. The man stood in front of his current piece of work. The painting held a horrific image of a grey wasteland with dozens of mummified bodies strewn across the landscape.

_In the streets_

The gathered citizens had all quickly reached the front of the Central Headquarters, and they remained where they stood, as if in a trance to watch the building, or waiting. As soon as they had reached their destination, a distant sound of hoofbeats rang through the silence of the city. To the west of the HQ, three small horsedrawn carriages came galloping to a stop to the men. As soon as those carriages stopped, a larger number of citizens stepped out. They all immediately reunited into one small army of men. If anyone was able to pay attention to detail, one would notice that all the men seemed to be planning something in whisper, and they all carried crowbars and chains. The men all quietly nodded their heads in some kind of agreement, and they all filed into the building through the front door.

_In the womans' room_

The woman had decided to examine this strange book that somehow found its way into her room. The lightning repeated quickly enough for the woman to read the inscriptions within the ancient pages of the book. She looked with horrified wonder in her eyes as she read the verses aloud. "Within these pages, I have gathered all the prophecies of Eibon. From generation to generation, for more than 4,000 years."

_In the lobby_

The men all marched single file into the loby of the military base. It had appeared quite obvious as to why no one had stopped these men. It was because the only guard in the room was sleeping seeing as the time was no later than midnight. The men all marched up the stairwell ahead of them, trying their best to remain silent. The men all marched into the main hallway of the civilian wing in no time. Before they could have done anything, a man in front of the group, a short man with messy long blonde hair and a curly blonde mustache stopped their proceeds and pointed them to a door at the end of the hall they faced. Only two numbers plated onto the door. Obviously, this was revealed to be their target, their destination: Room 36.

_In Room 36_

The skinny painter stood where he remained, slowly ading more detail to his disturbing masterpiece. When he had dipped his brush into the paint for the night, a loud, forceful banging erupted through the silence of his room. After three bashings, the door quickly swung off it's hinges. The painter darted to his back, with paralyzed fear written all over his sweating face. A large group of what looked like local men all slowly walked into his room, all of them containing fire within their eyes. Fires of hatred and fear. The painter struggled to find words to speak, but he was too late when the man who had revealed his room spoke, revealing himself to be their leader. "You ungodly WARLOCK!!" the man growled. He lifted up his chain into a swinging position. If any of the men drew their attention to the end of this mans' chain, they would have seen there was a large meat hook tied to the end. The man swung his deadley weapon, as it impacted with the terrified painters' cheek, making a hideous tearing sound. The artist careened back into a wall as a reaction, a hideous bleeding gash replacing his left cheek. The men all swarmed around the poor artist as they continued to swing at him with their similar whip-chains, enough to make the man suffer, but not enough to kill him. The men all sneered their reasons of hatred as they continued to beat the man. "It is because of you that this town, and this whole home of the army, it shall be cursed forever!"

_The womans' room_

The woman continued to read the mysterious book that read EIBON, unaware of the disaster occuring elsewhere in the building. She read the next verse with a horrified expression of realization in her eyes. "The seven dreaded gateways, are concealed within seven cursed places. Woe be unto him who ventures near without knowledge."

_The basement_

The men had finally had their share of whipping the suffering artist, so now, the men had all caried the poor artist into the building's basement, which was accesible by a rusty metal stairway, that led into an underground chamber that resembled more of a cave than a basement.Very few of the men listened as the artist groaned his words of reason to these violent men. "Be-be careful what you men do! Because this base was built...over one of the seven doors of evil, only I could be able to save you!" None of the men listened to the mans' words. They reached a small corner of the cave, and gave the artist his greeting, by tossing his blood covered body to the floor. Before he could recover from impact, more and more whippins of metal hooks were made with his left shoulder, his right side, and his right kneecap. The man groaned in unbearable agony. The men all ignored his cries of pain as they grabbed his arms and lifted him up to a corner of the wall. The man bowed his head down, not wishing to see what more tortures these barbarians had in mind. If only he had looked, because uneknownst to him, the men had also carried down a vat of bubbling pale liquid, and a bag filled with something made of metal. The men all emptied the ag, and it wasn't one metal thing, but several large metal railroad spikes. The man kept panting, trying to remain conscious from his blood loss, but he instantly felt a fire urning in his wrists as a hammer slammed the nails into both his wrists, crucifying him to the wall. The painter began to silently pray, making his peace with God, as it was now inevitable for him to die. The men all gathered and watched his pained form. Their leader never spoke a word, but instead he had grabed a small bowl and dipped it into the vat of bubbling liquid. The man gave one more hateful glare at the painter, and wordlessly swung the liquid into the painters' face. The liquid instantly foamed up on impact, and a horrific sizzling sound could be heard underneath, as the foam began turning red, and blood began pouring like a waterfall from the painters' face. Two more men swung two more bowls of this apparent acid onto the painter, and they all turned and began to place brick upon brick in the passageway to the cave, not once turning to look at the painters' dissolving face. They all finally left this cave without a word when their wall had finally been completed. But unbeknownst to them, inside the painters' tomb, a strange symbol that resembled a cross on top, but a swirly snake on the bottom had somehow become engraved into the wall next to the painter's body.

_In the womans' room_

The woman had finally reached the final verse of the book, and this verse, she read out loud, so that she could believe this horrific prophecy the book was foretelling. "Woe be unto him who opens one of the seven gateways to Hell, because through that gateway, evil will invade the world."

**Well, that was the prologue of this terrifying story. Review, please, review for me! I tried hard with this. No flames, too.**


	2. The First Accident

The Gates Of Hell Beneath Central

**I may have only gotten one review, but it was good enough. Here's the next chapter, so, uh...you know, enjoy. I don't own FMA or The Beyond. I only own this plot. Review please!!!**

2. The First Accident

_Central Military Headquarters, 1917_

The sun shone brightly on the newly constructed Central Military Headquarters. It had been rebuilt and was in the process of being reopened as a new facility for the military. A flutter of birds chirped in the fresh summer air. Some remains of the old HQ from so many decades ago now lay in a garbage pile at the foot of the stone built facility. A young woman with dirty blonde hair done in a high ponytail walked out of the shadowy doorway of the currently refurnishing building. A tall man with short bowl-cut raven black hair walked out of the building with her. The two seemed to had been in the process of a heated financial argument about the wellfare of the building, now that it was being rebuilt.

The woman's name was Riza Hawkeye, a woman who had come from Eastern, trying to make ends meet. She has bought this old property, and is in the process of having it rebuilt, as she is the new owner. The man was named Roy Mustang. He was an architect who had his eyes set on the military headquarters for some time. He was wishing to have it be sold to him so he could make it into something better for the city. He had endlessly tried to make her sell it to him with fancy talking.

Yet, no matter how hard Roy may have tried, Riza had endlessly refused his offers. "I've already told you, Roy, I can't sell the property to you. I have no money as it is. All I have is this building. Nothing else." she protested. Roy just smirked and looked up at the building as he spoke and they walked around it's perimeter. "Let me at least take the property off your hands. I won't even charge you for it." "No, forget it!" Riza protested louder this time. "Please, just lend me the property for good will, and if not, could I at least be your interior decorator or something like that?" he asked with some desperation in his voice.

Riza sighed and bowed her head as she turned to face this pest. "Look, honestly it's not the case. I just want to tidy it up a bit, and maybe give it some new renovations for more space for the soldiers and civilians, and...well, once it's up and running, let's face it, the job's over." she explained as they turned a corner where a scaffolding with some painters on it was at. "Well, believe me, once this building is done with the repairs, take my word for it, you are going to be up to your neck in paperwork for the remaining requirements. You wouldn't believe the kind of problems this place could give you financially." he partially threatened. Before Roy could continue, Riza brought her attention up to one of the painters who was painting one of the walls of the civilian wing. "Hello there, Marco! How's it going up there?" she yelled up. The painter she yelled to turned. He was an aged man with black hair on top, and gray hair at the bottom. He looked like his eyes were closed, and he had a bit of a warm smirk on his face. "Oh, good morning, Miss Hawkeye! We just started this morning! We're gonna have this whole wall finished by tonight!" Riza smiled and nodded her head as she began to continue walking. "Bye." Marco yelled to her as he continued painting toward an undraped window. Roy began speaking back to Riza, but too distant to hear. Marco continued painting the wall until he glanced into the window. His eyes widened with horror when he saw the literally glowing white eyes of a blonde woman, staring right at him. He felt like an unearthly, ungodly presence had just rammed through his very soul when he saw this. He backed away in fear, and didn't know he had fallen off a three story scaffolding, making a spine-first impact with the ground, until it was too late. Blood instantly started gushing from his mouth.

Everyone had gathered Marco into a sofa of the main room when they had heard his impact with the coblestone floor. He had fatally broken his neck, and he was very slowly dying. He kept bleeding out of his mouth as he continued babling what he had said nonstop. "THE EYES!! Those eyes! Her eyes! E-eyes...!" Riza continued trying to keep Marco awake, so he wouldn't die right there. Riza raised her head and yelled for one of her other employees. "HAVOC, WHERE IS THAT DOCTOR!?" she yelled in a panic. She turned to a wide doorway behind them, and a tall, early 30's aged man with orange-blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth popped his head through the opening. He looked just as worried as the rest of them. "He's on his way. I had just called him, and he should be here any minute."

Outside the army base, a small black automobile came to a stop outside the building. A young man with bright blonde hair done in a braid stepped out of the drivers' seat with a black bag in his hand. He was unusually short for his age of 22. This manw as named Edward Elric. He came from a small village called Risembool, and he had tried to become an alchemist, but he had learned that medical business was his _forte_. He looked up at the building enveloped in the evening sunlight. He then began to walk for the door.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't as gory or long as the first. I'm trying to make this a long story. Well, I tried, so I hope you review soon. No flames either. Goodbye.**


	3. A Doctor, A Painting, A Blind Girl

The Gates Of Hell Beneath Central

**I may have only gotten one review for each chapter so far, but it's better than nothing. So, here's the third chapter. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or The Beyond. So, here you all go. And like I had asked. Please review, and please don't flame me. **

3. A Doctor, A Painting, A Blind Girl

Dr. Edward Elric walked into the doorway of the construction-undergoing army headquarters and met all the gathered workers in the lobby. Edward didn't hesitate and checked on the bloody Marco. Edward opened one of the old man's eyes and looked with a small hint of worry in his eyes. Marco's eyes were now completely pale, and he was unconscious. This only meant one thing to the blonde doctor: he wasn't going to last much longer.

Edward glanced up at Riza and took a deep breath since he was saving his last breath for what had seemed like forever. "This man needs to get to the hospital. I have a car outside he can rest in for the trip. Do you have any water, Miss?" Edward asked seriosuly as he looked at all the other gathered workers. Riza sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, doctor, but...until the plumber can get here, I'm afraid I can't get you any." she said regretfully. Edward sighed and stood up as he placed his hands on Marco's shoulders. "Then we'll need to get him to the car quickly. Help me with the feet, sir." he addressed to Havoc who was standing in the middle of the room while twittling his thumbs. havoc walked over to the doctor and lifted up Marco's feet as they began to head for the exit. "Thank you. Easy, now. We don't want him craning his neck even worse." he said impatiently. "Thank you doctor. But, um...how could I check up on him?" Riza asked loudly as they seperated from her group. "At the Arschwitz Hospital. Edward Elric." the doctor yelled as they disappeared into the blinding daylight.

Riza sighed as the rest of the workers all seperated, trying to find something to take their minds off things. Roy walked up to Riza and shook his head. "Well, well, well...we're off to a great start. Let's just hope there isn't any lasting damage. I would sure love to know how a man can fall off a scaffolding six feet wide." he grumbled as he walked over to a wall that had a pile of old items from the older headquarters. Riza just bowed her head at how bad things were becoming until Roy got her attention again. "Hey, Riza, look at this painting." he said as he leaned over to an old painting leaning against the wall. He rubbed his hand and a bunch of cobwebs came off with it. Now they could see it more clearly. It was a painting of what looked like a grey wasteland with mummified bodies strewn about it. "Weird, huh?" he said in confusion. Riza walked up to Roy and saw the bizarre painting as well. Like she couldn't control herself, Riza reached over toward the painting, and when her fingers brushed against the canvas, at the very same instant, an electric bell rang on a wooden room monitor. The bell for Civilian Wing, Room 36 was ringing like crazy until Riza took her fingers away from the painting. Roy chuckled slightly and startd heading for the exit. "Well, Riza, you never told me you had a buying citizen already." Riza shook her head while she raised one of her eyebrows. "What? A buyer? That's impossible. I didn't speak to anyone." she said quietly to herself.

_3 hours later_

A small dirty pickup truck came to a stop outside the headquarters. Two words were printed in blue on it's white surface: BREDA PLUMBING.

A short fat man with dirty orange hair stepped out of the truck and took out a toolbox from the bed of the truck. He made an impatient gruff from deep in his throat as he headed over to the building. He stepped inside to find the loby to e completely empty. "Hello? Is there anybody here?" he yelled out as he looked around. When he was about to turn around to leave, Riza ran back down the stairs to meet with him. "Oh thank God, you finally arrived. Are you here for the basement?" she asked seriously. Breda took out a cigarette and lit it as he answered. "Well, you called me a few hours back about a flooded basement." he said as he held another cigarette out to her. "Um, no thank you, I don't smoke." she insisted to the short man. "But anyway, I'll show you what exactly we have." she said insistingly as she and Breda headed to an open door.

_In the basement_

Riza and Breda continued walking down a metal spiral staircase as they began to hear a faint trickling sound coming from the basement. Once they had reached the bottom, the basement was so dark, it looked more like a cave than a basement. Riza grabbed a gas lamp and lit it so Breda could have a better look. They were standing on an old metal walkway, while everything outside it was filled to the brim with muddy water. "So, uh...Mr. Breda...how long do you think it's going to take?" she asked curiosuly as he looked at the room with an examining glare in his eyes. "Hmm...it will take...as long as it takes." he said in an 'I-think-you're-stupid' tone in his voice. Riza nodded and they continued to walk down the path. Soon, they met another gas lamp shining ahead of them in the shadows. A tall middle aged woman with ghastly pale skin and long black hair appeared from the shadows and stopped in front of them. Nobody knew her name, but because of her beauty, everyone just began calling her Lust.

"Lust, is that path taken care of?" Riza asked when the woman had stopped. "Yes, Miss Hawkeye. I've made a path to the shallow spot...just for Breda." she said with a small hint of wanting...disturbing wanting in her voice. Breda raised his eyebrows and flicked his cigarette into the water. "Thank you...Lust." he said with no appreciation in his voice. Breda began to walk toward the path with his toolbox when Riza and Lust left the basement and began walking back to the actual building. "Um...listen, Lust...do you have that list of the provision items we still need?" Riza asked insistingly. "Yes, Miss Hawkeye. I'll take care of it right away." Lust said boredly as she left the doorway into the outside without another word. Riza sighed and left to walk up the main staircase.

_In the basement_

Breda trudged through the murky water, and soon he had reached a shallow spot. He set his toolbox on the floor and was standing before a brick wall. "Hmm...this might be what's causing the flooding." he whispered to himself as he banged his hand against it and heard a hollow thud. He grabbed a hammer and a chisel from his toolbox and he began to pound instantly and endlessly at the wall, as it's man-made hole began to get bigger and bigger with each time he struck. Within five minutes, he had made a hole that he could walk through. When he entered this even dirtier room, Breda looked around and failed to notice a strange marking on the nearest wall. It resembled a cross on the top, and a swirly snake at the bottom.

_In the upstairs section_

Riza reached the end of a small stairway, and soon she was in a small hallway for officer rooms. Riza stopped in front of her door when she heard a small noise coming from it. Riza frowned and opened the door quietly and quickly walked into her bedroom. There in front of her, was Havoc, standing in a corner, hunched over. "HAVOC!" Riza yelled enough for getting his attention. Havoc turned to face her. He was sweating, and he was still twitching slightly, like he had seen a ghost. He bowed his head down, waiting for what he thought was physical punishment. "What are you doing in my room?" Riza asked seriously and impatiently. Havoc twitched a little and stuttered as he spoke. "I-I was looking for keys." he said in a tone that made it an obvious lie. Riza frowned and walked over to her dresser and started brushing through all the small items on it to see if he took anything. "Which...keys?" she asked enough for him to think she bought it. Havoc slowly walked over to her and held up the keys in his hand. "T-these keys, miss Hawkeye." he said with shame in his voice. Riza stood up and took them from him and pointed to the hall. "You know what you can do, Havoc? I want you to get up on the roof and clear some of the chimneys, alright?" she asked in a commanding tone. Havoc nodded and still stood where he was like he was glued to the floor. "Um...I-I heard a truck pull up near here earlier. Was it Breda?" he asked in a nervous tone, almost like he was stalling. "Yeah." Riza said briefly and seriously as she began to start motioning him to the door. Havoc nodded and left without saying another word.

_In the basement_

Breda had reached a small wall that looked like it was made of leaking mud. Breda put away his toolox as he dug his hand into the surprisingly mushy wall. Breda groaned at the gross sensation and pulled a handfull of the apparent clay away. Then, the most strange thing happened. With that chunk torn away, the hole from that chunk began to dissolver away into a larger hole, enough for someone's head to fit inside.But something that slightly made breda go pale was a ghastly moaning groaning chorus sound slowly drifitng out of the hole, almost like there were ghosts or another kind of supernatural being or world behind that wall. Breda shook his head and decided to pay the sounds no mind. Breda lowered his head to bend down and get his toolbox. But before he even knew it, a sudden roar shot out of the hole and a hand that was slimy, clammy and filthy, almost like it was the hand of a dead man, shot out of that hole, and with horrific precision, it grabbed Breda's face in it's palm, and began pushing its' middle and index finger at Breda's eyes. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Breda shrieked in terror when he saw his face being latched on by a dead hand. Breda kept screaming like there was no tomorrow. While he had been shrieking, the fingers pushed at his eyes so hard, they pushed into one end of his eyes, and shoved the entire eyeballs out of their sockets out of the other side.

_On a country street_

A small black car was slowly going down the road. The dull moan of the engine was the only sound on this road for miles. Riza was driving this car, for what she thoguth was an unknown purpose. She continued to drive, being the only car on this road for miles and miles and miles. The road was completely and utterly empty when Riza stared ahead like a drone. But once Riza had blinked her eyes, she could see in the very far distance, a figure standing in the middle of the road. When Riza had gotten a lot closer, she could see a girl with bright blonde hair in a semiformal, long navy blue dress standing in the middle of the road. She had a dog, a black and brown German sheperd standing next to her. This girl in the middle of the road had her hair done in a high ponytail, only it was much longer than Riza's. This girl looked exactly like the girl at the old base back in 1857. There had been an old portrait of every single civiliain who had a home at the old headquarters, and Riza could recognize this girl. Riza stopped the car and almost like she was being guided, she stepped out of the car and slowly approached this girl. Riza became slightly nervous when she saw this girl's eyes were as pale as snow. She was no doubt blind. Riza didn't say a word, but out of nowhere, the girl spoke, like she knew Riza was there. "You are Riza hawkeye, aren't you?" she aske dpolitely. Riza went wide-eyed but decided to answer her. "Y-yes." she answered nervously. The girl smiled slightly. "My name is Winry Rockbell. I've been looking for you."

**Well, at least there was some real gore for you, and aren't you glad this chapter was a lot longer? Well, review please, otherwise I swear I won't update. No flames either. I worked really long on this. REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Unexplainable Events

The Gates Of Hell Beneath Central

**Here it is, by popular demand, the fourth chapter. This might go into the next day, so it'll have been one day I didn't update. Or not. Either way review, and don't flame, I don't own FMA or The Beyond and all that.**

4. Unexplainable Events

Riza had driven Winry to the old headquarters she was in the process of reopening, because for some odd reason, Winry had asked Riza to take her there. Once the car had stopped, Winry stepped out with her seeing dog and approached the building, quickly followed by Riza, who looked very confused. "Winry, please tell me...why did you ask me to bring you here? How do you know this place?" she asked curiously. Winry continued to walk. "I can't explain it here, Riza. I shal make it all clear to you inside." she said in an eerily calm tone.

_In the basement_

Lust had walked down into the basement once more to see if Breda had taken care of the flooded basement. When she had reached the basement, it looked like he didn't do anything at all. She groaned at what she thought was the man's ;aziness and so she grabbed another gas lamp. "BREDA!!!" she yelled into the echoing darkness. There was no answer. She groaned and trudged into the water as she began approaching where her path for the plumber lead.

_In Winry's old civilian wing room_

Winry had lead Riza to her old room in the civilian wing and Riza was sitting on the bed, watching Winry with confusion as the blind girl sat in front of a wall, running her fingers along the plaster. "Winry, please tell me...what do you know so much aout this place? Please, tell me, just what is going on?" she asked, half curious, half impatient. Winry continued...examining the wall when she answered. "I cannot truly explain, Riza. Please, just take my word for it. Go back to where you came from and hurry. Leave this place." she said in her eery calm voice as Riza looked down at the dusty wooden floor with frustration.

_In the basement_

Lust had reached the hole Breda made in the wall with his chisel. Lust stepped through the hole in the wall and held her lamp at the dark murky room she had never seen before. "BREDA!!!" she yelled once more. She grew frustrated with getting no answer from the plumber. Lust began to turn away and leave when she suddenly noticed a shadowy figure in the darkness. Lust raised one eyebrow in confusion and approached the figure, shining her light to get a better view as she lightly touched the figure. "Breda?" she asked in confused fear. What she saw made her reel back in disgust. It was Breda all right. His skin was slimy pale green, and he had huge ripped up gouging tear holes where his eyes should have been, and there was vomit and blood and who knows what else oozing out of his mouth as his lifeless body fell into the water. Lust turned back in disgust, and her eyes widened in fear when she saw what was in the water now in front of her. Another, much older dead body rose out of the muddy water in between her and the hole in the wall. It's skin was dark grey and clammy and peeling, it's eyes were nothing more than moldy clots of black sand, it had black, algae covered blood trailing from it's upper to lip to it's noce, and whatever hair was still on it's head was filthy, sandy and somewhat burned up. It was wearing a filthy vest and a muddy white sleeve shirt.

_At the hospital _

Dr. Edward Elric was in the morgue of the local hospital with a colleague of his he, and everyone else, simply referred to as Greed. Greed was a tall middle aged man with spiky black hair and somewhat sharp looking teeth, and he always wore lack round mirror sunglasses. They were studying two corpses they had brought in from the Central Military headquarters. One was the plumber Breda, and the other was an older corpse they had found in the basement. Edward had been checking Breda's body non-stop while Greed had been curiously looking at the older one. Edward sighed and headed over to Greed. "so...what do you think?" he asked tiredly. Greed sighed and ran his fingers through his hair at the situation. "Well...this one's definitely a peace of work, Ed. He's in amazingly good shape for a corpse that's been dead for over 60 years. I'm gonna bring in that brain machine." he said as he headed over to a small dorr in the back of the morgue. Edward sighed, stopping Greed. "Greed, do you really think that's gonna work on soemthing like that? It would be a miracle if he had anything going on." he said seriously and impatiently. Greed chuckled, in argument with Ed. "Come on, Elric. We never got a chance to use it once. Besides, you never know." he said insistingly. Edward sighed, just wanting the day to stop. "Alright, go ahead. But if he doesn't have anything by the time I come back, I'm giving him an autopsy." he said quickly as he left the room.

_Somewhere in the city_

Edward was driving through the city to take his mind off things when he stopped his car at a crossroad. Edward glanced to the car at his left, and he faintly smiled and honked his horn when he saw who was next to him. Riza was in her car next to him, apparently having left the building for the same reasons. She smiled briefly and waved at him that she saw someone she actually was glad to see today.

_At the hospital _

Greed was standing next to the old corpse for what must have been twenty minutes. He brought in a small sound machine with little suction cups he attached to the bodies head for brain waves. So far, nothing. Greed sighed, about to pull the plug when a buzz came from a small phone on the wall. Greed sighed and walked over to answer. In a few seconds, he had left the room and when the doors shut, the machine attached to the bodies head started to make a very thick beating sound like a heart, which only meant one thing: that body, gained brain waves out of nowhere.

In the small hallway just outside the morgue, two females stood outside the door. One of them was a tall woman with slightly pink skin, short dark brown hair, and a small mole underneath her left eye. This was breda's wife, Maria. And the other was a little girl with blondish brown hair in little pgtails. This was their daughter, Nina. A doctor came in and spoke very briefly and quietly to Maria. Maria nodded and grabbed a small bag she had been carrying and went into the morgue while Nina sat in the hallway. Maria walked over to her husbands body. Tears welled up in her eyes when she saw him so...destroyed. Maria shook the tears from her eyes, and took a bunch of cloths out of the bag. After 15 minutes of very quick hand sewing, Maria had managed to make and put on, a tuxedo on Breda's body for his funeral. Maria sighed and began to back away to the exit, when she foolishly glanced at the older body. The machine wasn't making any noise when she had come in. But just seeing the body, Maria instantly started screaming. Nina could hear her mothers' screaming from the hall, so she quickly opened the door yelling "Mommy?" But what Nina ran into made her go pale. Her mother was unconscious on the floor, and alarge vat of clear liquid on the stool above her, tipped over and spilled all the liquid on Maria's face. It made a disgusting sizzling sound on impact, and Maria's face instantly started turning red and bubbling and suddenly dissolving into a bloody, mushy pulp under the liquid. Nina could see in wide eyes the lael on the vat read "ACID". Nina could only watch in horror as her mother's face was quickly turning into a growing puddle of blood, pulp and liquified brains. Maria quickly turned to see her fathers body and the older body next to it. Nina could see the blood puddle that was her mom suddenly start coming towards her. Nina backed away and ran for a door, and she quickly found one that wasn't locked, and the enxt thing she knew, when she opened it, a man with half his face cut open was breathing and leaned in toward the shrieking little girl.

**That was that. Review!!!**


	5. Winry's Warning

The Gates Of Hell Beneath Central

**I'm sorry I didn't make a new chapter yesterday. I was just making a oneshot for Harry Potter, but now I'm back. This chapter will no doubt be longer than the last one, so please review. I don't own FMA or The Beyond. Please review after this chapter.**

5. Winry's Warning

_A local bar _

Dr. Edward and Riza had stopped by a local bar when they had run into each other on the road. Some amateur jazz music played as they conversed with each other. "I must admit, I'm glad I ran into you, doctor. I've been having quite a bit of bad luck lately since you had left." she said, sounding like it was a joke. Edward nodded his head as he took a swig from a bottle. "Yeah, I heard about that situation in the basement. Very freaky stuff." he said, also sounding very wasted. Riza nodded her head as she looked out the window at the bustling afternoon streets. "Tell me, Riza, with all those incidents at the headuarters you're renovating, with the painter and the plumber, do you think you'll um...forget about it anytime soon?" he asked curiously. Riza sighed as she looked at the floor and then back up at the doctor. "I couldn't do that if I wanted to. But I won't give in. This is the last job chance I've got." she said, sounding amused and shameful at the same time. "You see, I used to live in Eastern, and I couldn't keep a job to save my life back there. I've had a lot of jobs that I thought would work, but eventually didn't work. Modeling, dancing, secretary, I almost even became an unsuccesful fashion designer." she said, now sounding like it was a joke again. Edward smiled at this. "Anyway, after that, I suddenly got a call about a job opening here in Central, so I arrived to take my chances." Edward nodded his head at this as he took another drink. "So, were you surprised?" Riza cocked her head to the side like a so-so look. "More or less. I knew I had a rich uncle here who ran the old military headquarters here, and he told me when I arrived that it was mine to renovate out of my own will." Edward smiled and made a look on his face like a complex puzzle had been solved. "So, Riza, do you have any idea how long it might take until the base is all finished?" he asked expectantly. "I'm not sure. Everyone except Havoc and Lust seem to have it together. Those two are apparently more of a hindrance than a help." Riza said irritatedly. Edward raised an eyebrow in interest. "So uh...why don't you just fire them?" he asked, like it was an obvious question. "I can't fire them. They came with the building. It's just that they can't seem to get it together." she said, now sounding irritated at herself for not doing what he asked. They stopped talking, and a telephone began ringing in the bar. A bartender answered the phone in the back. "Hello? This is the Central public bar, how may I help? Who? Ok." the bartender said. "Edward Elric? Doctor Edward Elric? You're wanted on the telephone. It's the hospital." Edward sighed as he got up and walked over to the bar and got onto the phone. Riza looked at him and could barely make out what he was saying over all the bustle. "Hello? Oh, Greed, hi. Wait...WHAT!?"

_At the local cemetery_

A large congregation of people had gathered at two gravestones in a center courtyard of the Central cemetery. Many of these people were wepeing, while Nina had stood in the center of the crowd with her head owed down and her eyes closed. The priest swung a small incence bell as he prayed. "May The Lord Jesus Christ, watch over Breda and Maria Ross, and watch over their daughter Nina, and give her strength in the time of their eternal absence. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, may the Lord watch over this deceased couple, and lead them to the light of His Kingdom of Heaven. Amen." Everyone in the congregation made a Catholic prayer and they all seperated as Nina walked over to a different direction with her head still bowed down and her eyes still closed. Nina stopped as Riza and Edward walked up to the little girl and gave her a small sympathetic embrace to the little girl. Nina walked away from the two as she headed out toward where nobody knew. But Nina finally opened her eyes when nobody saw, and...her eyes were as pale as Winry's now.

_At the Central Headquarters_

The night was as dark as any night, but an unknown feeling of fear had the base in a grip. Riza walked through the now empty halls of the building with only a gas lantern for light, other than the glow of the full moon shining through the windows. Riza looked like she had been following some sort of essence, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard a familiar voice. "Riza. Why, Riza?" Riza turned to face where the voice came from. "Winry? Is that you? Winry?" And sure enough, the blind girl sat in a small dark corner with her sight dog, as they sat in the moonlight. Winry slowly turned to look straight at Riza, as if she could actually see. "Why didn't you listen to me, Riza? Why didn't you go back to where you came from?" A few minutes later, the two girls went upstairs to Winry's room. Winry sat in the shadows once more as Riza shined the light around the room in some kind of fear, like there had been some unknown presence in the room. "We blind can see things more clearly, than others, Riza. I wanted to spare you, but now, I'll have to tell you everything."

_In Room 36_

Winry and Riza stood in the small dark room as Winry stared straight ahead at a mess of old items on the wall. "60 years ago, everybody in this whole base disappeared. Every last person. A painter called Alphonse Heiderich, closeted in his room, had found a key." Riza raised one eyebrow in interest. "What key?" she asked in disbelief. Winry turned back to Riza and she looked even more serious than she always did. "The Seven Gateways. To Hell. This base was constructed on one of these..." Before Winry could continue, she suddenly put on an expression of fear, and the faint creaking of a door opening sounded through the shadows. Riza turned back to look at the noise, and Winry instantly got onto her feet. " who else is here?" she asked in defense. Riza looked back at Winry with confusion. "There's nobody here." she said sounding like she knew what opened the door. winry looked in several directions in fear. "I can feel a presence, somebody else is in here!" Riza frowned and started to walk toward Winry. "No, Winry. Nobody else is in here." Winry slowly turned to face the wall once more. "Yes. It's him. He's here again. He's come back to the base again." Winry said this as she approached the wall slowly. "No, pull yourself together, Winry." Winry didn't answer, but she stopped and held her hands forward as she stood in front of the old wasteland painting. "What is this?" she asked in familiar confusion. Riza looked at the painting and then she looked at Winry. "That? It's just an old painting." Winry didn't respond, but she was breathing heavily as she brought her hands closer, and the instant her fingers touched the canvas, the bell for Room 36 instantly started ringing as Winry shrieked in surprise. "There's a bell!" she said quickly in fear. Riza looked at the bell and looked even more confused when she looked back at Winry. "That? It's just the bell for Room 36." Winry went wide-eyed. "Yes! That was where he was killed. Room 36 was Alphonse Heiderich's room! The man who found the key. Don't ever go into that room, again, Riza." she said, on the edge of hysterics. Riza frowned and finally stepped forward until she was right next to the blind girl. "Now listen, Winry, I've lived in Eastern all my life. And if there's one thing I've learned not to believe in, it's ghosts. This base is the last chance I've got, and I'm not going to give it up because of some accidents and a crazy ghost story." Riza looked back at Winry's hands which were slowly running down the painting. Winry gasped out of nowhere, and when she pulled her hands away, the painting was spotless, but her palms were covered in blood. Winry started screaming bloody murder and before Riza could say anything, Winry and her dog ran out of the room into the darkness.

**Well, that was it. I hope you liked this chapter, and if you review, there will be more.**


	6. Edward Doesn't Believe

The Gates Of Hell Beneath Central

**Well, sorry I took so long. I just had a lot of things going on. Well, you asked for it, so here it is, the sixth chapter of your favorite crossover of an anime and an Italian horror flic. I don't own Fullmetal or The Beyond, and I'm used to that. So here it is, and I want more reviews per chapter please. **

6. Edward Doesn't Believe

Riza quickly turned and tried to follow where Winry had run off to, but the blind girl and her dog had disappeared in the unusually thick fog of the outside balcony that spanned along the entire civilian wing. Riza walked out onto the balcony. The entire outside, the entire city was just one big shadow, except for the small lights of the street lamps. There was the faint sound of crickets chirps and the very distant howling of wolves in the horizon. And everything was enveloped in a hauntingly cold mist. Riza started rubbing her shoulders from the cold and creeped back inside and shut the windows. Riza sighed as she turned to leave the room and go back home, but she suddenly stopped when a vision came into her head. For some reason, she kept seeing Winry running out of the room with her dog, sometimes she could hear her footsteps, sometimes she couldn't. Riza suddenly remembered what Winry had said about Room 36. "_I might as well se what's so dangerous about Room 36 myself."_ she thought bravely to herself as she stepped out of the room into the dark hallways of the empty building. Riza slowly walked down the creaky wooden floor, nearly jumping at every sound. Riza just as quickly shook it off and pressed onward. Soon, she had reached the opposite end of the hall, and stood in front of a white door with the number 36 plated onto the face of it. Riza took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and slowly crept into the room and looked around. It was nearly pitch black inside, and all that was inside was a few pieces of furniture that were draped over with white sheets.

Riza continued a few steps forward and stopped when she was in the middle of the room. _"Nothing unusual in here. I should have guessed better than to take Winry's word for it."_ Riza thought to herself irritatedly, yet still looked very frightened to be in here. Riza slowly looked toward the windows, until her view went down. Riza saw something on the stool of the main room she never saw before. There was an old ragged book sitting on the table. It had the word EIBON plated onto the cover. But suddenly she could feel her blood run cold when she heard the slow creaking of a door opening very slowly. Her eyes bent to the right to see a door bathed in darkness slowly creaking open, howing a pitch black darkness in the doorway that would have made everyone run in fear. Riza gulped as she slowly went into the revealed room. At first there was nothing. Suddenly, a blinding flash of repeating lightning erupted through the windows, and what Riza saw in the revealed bathroom made her literally scream.

The ancient corpse from the basement was crucified on the bathroom wall, it's moldy greyish black peeling flesh glistening off the light, and it was hanging on the wall by railroad spikes, and there was pitch black chunky ooze pouring out of the holes the spikes were in on it's wrists. The body looked completely lifeless, but the fact that it had gotten there fro out of nowhere made Riza scream in terror and sprint out of the room into the hallway and down the stairwell, and when she had reached the bottom, she crashed into something that made her scream more. "Riza, Riza, calm down! Pull yourself together, calm down! It's me, Edward!"

Riza stopped screaming and looked up to see, sure enough, Edward standing in front of her, holding her shoulders to keep her from falling. Riza was panting like crazy, and she soon got her balance and stood up. "Riza, why were you screaming? What's up there?" he asked curiously and nervously as he looked up the stairwell. Riza was still quite out of breath when she could finally speak. "Ed, that old body from the basement, it's upstairs. Please believe me. I'll show you." Edward turned back to face her as he raised an eyebrow. "what are you talking about, Riza? That body is back at the morgue. I checked myself." Riza furiously shook her head as she grabbed his hand. "I'll show you. You need to believe me, Edward. Please."

_In Room 36_

Riza had lead Edward up to the bathroom where she saw the body, but apparently, something was wrong. "This is where you saw the hanging man, you say, huh?" Edward asked as he looked at the wall, now that Riza had turned on a light. The body...was gone. The only thing that was still there was the railroad spikes dug into the wall. Riza started gasping, because now she was thinking that maybe she was going crazy. "I-I swear to you, Edward...t-that's where I saw him. T-that's where the hanging man was. He was right there, on the wall." Edward raised an eyebrow as he walked up to the railroad spikes in the wall. He rubbed two of his fingers on one of the spikes and a rub messy substance came off on his fingers. "I hate to break it to you, Riza, but...this looks more like rust than blood."

Riza dropped her jaw at the unbelievableness of this crisis. Edward got up and walked up to Riza who had been wide-eyed since she ran into him downstairs. "Riza, I think maybe you should go home and get some rest. I think you're just really stressed with all that's been going on." he said like a doctor giving a prescription. Riza tried to talk, but she finally sighed as she gave in. "I'm...I'm sorry Edward. I-I guess I'm just seeing things. A lot of stress lately. Some weird story Winry told me about Room 36." Edward stopped in his tracks as he looked at her confused. "Winry? Whose Winry?" Riza looked surprised but just came back to regular speaking terms after a mental debate. "Just this girl I've known recently. S-she seems to know a lot aout this place." Edward sighed as he walke dback down the stairs and they both left the building for quite a horrific night.

_The next morning_

Riza and Roy were walking down a sidewalk in the middle of the town, the streets bustling with activity as usual. Roy had once again been trying to persuade Riza into giving him the property once more. "Come on, Riza, I'm telling you, if you give me the property and let me tear it down for some new establishment, I'll cover all your taxes and bills for the next three years. What do you say?" Riza shook her head as she sighed. It was obvious she was getting sick and tired of him trying to bribe her as well as swindle her. "I've told you before, Roy, and I'll tell you again, I'm not going to sell that property to you for any price. Try as you might, you're going to get the same answer, got it?" she snapped impatiently. Roy didn't answer, nor did it look like he was paying attention. The two passed by a bookshop on the sidewalk, and when Riza looked at the window briefly, she stopped in her tracks. There, sitting on the display rack was the book that had EIBON written on the front. Riza gasped and ran into the shop and when she got inside, grabbed the book to look, but she suddenly grew a confused expression. It said EIBON exactly on the front, but now it was a completely different book. She flipped through the pags and everything, and it wasn't the same book. Riza could hear faint chuckling ahead of her. The owner of the store had been sitting at the desk laughing to himself at a small book he was reading. "Um...excuse me sir, do you know what book this is?" The owner suddenly grew an irritated look on his face as he looked at Riza. "Why? Would you like to buy that book? It's been there for ages, but nobody wants to buy it. I've read the book. Very interesting." he said with the biggest arcastic voice ever spawned. Riza looked from the book in her hands to the owner when Roy suddenly walked into the doorway. "Riza? Is something wrong? What's happening?" he asked, trying pathetically to sound interested. Riza shook her head trying to get the weirded out look off her face. She put the book back as she turned back and they left the building.

_In the basement_

Havoc had wandered into the basement, once again having that more than scared look in his eyes. He looked around the shados of the echoing cave as he held his gas lamp for dear life. Havoc slowly crept deeper into the cave jumping at every little sound. Havoc for some reason squinted his eyes, almost like he had seen something strange in the darkness of the tunnel ahead of him. Havoc made a small Catholic prayer with his free hand as he began to crawl inside.

_In the library, 3 hours later _

Roy walked into the building library with a short balding man in a horrible black suit. The short man seemed to be giving instructions for cleaning for Roy as the man pointed at several spots on the main book shelf. "Ok, Mr. Mustang, you'll just basically need to get ride of the books on the top half so you can rearrange them once you're done dusting the whole thing off. You got that?" the short man asked as he grabbed a ladder and set it up against the book shelf. Roy sighed. "Yeah, I pretty much got it." The short man smiled. "I'd help you if I could, Mr. Mustang, but you see, I have an important meeting to attend to, and I'm afraid it can't wait, so I hope you won't mind working alone." Roy roled his eyes as if he was expecting an excuse like that. "Yeah, the last time I had asked you to help me with this, you said it was something about a celebration collaboration meeting. What is it this time?" he asked sarcastically. The short man smiled, thinking Roy had bought his lie. "Well, this time, me and some of the town leaders are trying to collaborate this years town anniversary of completion. I'm sure you'll do fine on your own." the man said quickly as he began to walk out the door. Roy rolled his eyes again and decided to humor the man. "Have a nice meeting." he said mainly to himself. "Thank you!" the man yelled back as he shut the library door, leaving Roy as the only person inside. "I'll lock the door so you won't be disturbed!" the man yelled through the door as the lock of the door clicked shut. Roy climbed up the ladder as he began muttering to himself as he sorted through the construction books. "All these excuses from that man. 'It's my mother's funeral', 'it's my brothers' wedding', 'I have a doctors appointment'. What else could he come up with?" Roy asked irritably to himself. "Let's see...ah-ha. Central Military Headquarters floor plan. Let's just take a look at this." Roy said quietly as he pulled a gray book out of the book shelf. He opened it, and he went wide eyed and looked confused when he saw the floor plan of the basement. "What the?" he said curiously to himself. Before roy could turn the next page, lightning flashed through the windows, taking Roy by complete surprise, and he was sent plummeting to the floor from a 7 foot drop. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" he screamed as he fell off the ladder and knocked himself unconscious from a head-first collision with the hard tile floor.

Roy was utterly unconscious, and that was what his major disadvantage was. Upon his collision with the floor, out of the very shadows of the room, several dozen tarantulas slowly crawled out of the shadows, and every last one of them was coming towards Roy's unconscious body. The ghastly moaning noise that had come from the darkness when Breda was killed was now coming from these shadows as well. The tarantulas all soon reached Roy as they had actually begun to race towards him. They all started crawling all over his body, and when one was standing just above Roy's left eye, he had just regained consciousness. He gasped in utter terror when he saw there were tarantulas all over his body. But Roy had tried to stand up, and his worst nightmare of the moment had come true. He broke his legs, and he couldn't stand up. He couldn't even move. One of the tarantulas crawled onto Roys face as it suddenly tightened it's pincers on part of his lower lip, and the little spider pulled and pulled and pulled, until it actually bit off part of his lower lip. Roy groaned in pain as he felt more and more of the tarantulas start ripping small chunks of flesh off his face. One tarantula had bitten on his left nostril, and it pulled so hard, it had bitten off his left nostril. Roy was about to start screaming from the pain when he suddenly felt the fiery screeching pain of a tarantula digging it's pincers into his left eye. Roy was now merely groaning in utter agony when he felt the spider pull and pull, until that spider had ripped out Roy's left eyeball. Another spider had crawled up to Roy's mouth, and it had reached it's pincers into his mouth, and dug it's pincers into his tongue. The spider kept biting and pulling repeatedly until it actually tore off the tip of his tongue. The spiders continued to feast on Roy's face as his head swiveled to the side. As the tarantulas continued eating Roy Mustang, the book he had taken, the floor plan book, the image of the basement, suddenly, each and ever part of the floor plan faded into a blank part of the page, until the floor plan had completely disappeared like that.

**Well, that was that chapter, and I really hope you'll like it. Do me a favor and review as much as you can, please. Review and don't flame me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Zombies And Dogs

The Gates Of Hell Beneath Central

**Sorry it took me so long to make this chapter. I had a lot of things going on, and now I have two stories in the process, so give me a break here. Anyway, here it is, by far, the most busy chapter so far. So enjoy, and I want you to review.**

7. Zombies And Dogs

This afternoon was a very uneventful afternoon outside the new Central military headquarters. Nobody was inside, and nobody was even near it, except one person. Dr. Edward Elric was standing in front of the building, looking up at it's empty lonely exterior and hulk of stone. Edward frowned and proceeded to walk toward the building. He walked up the stone steps until he was at the front door. Edward looked up once more and sighed as he grabbed the doorknob and pulled. Nothing. The door was locked. Edward decided to turn around and walk away, until the sound of impact with something metal got his attention. Edward looked down and saw a pair of steel pliers at his feet. Edward grabbed the old tool and looked at it. He then turned around and swung the pliers into the doorknob, shattering the doorknob off it's hinges, and causing the door to swing open. Edward looked inside and threw the pliers away as he walked inside. It was surprisingly dark inside for this to be the afternoon. Edward rolled his eyes at the choice of coming here and decided to go back upstairs. Edward reached the door for Room 36 and instantly opened it without any hesitation. The room was completely empty, and a little better lightened so he could see inside. Edward walked around the room with ghostly white drapes hung over the furniture for the civilian room. The wooden floor made an eerie creaking sound with each step he took, and he was about to turn around when he looked down at a desk covered in cobwebs. Ed reached for the one thing on the desk that had more cobwebs than anything else. Edward slowly wiped the spider webs away and looked at an incredibly old book that looked hundreds of years old, and it had the word EIBON written in rusty plates on the cover.

_Outside the base_

Outside the building, Riza drove down a city street, and she ended up passing the Central Headquarters, not even noticing Edward's car parked just outside it. Riza was nowhere near in the mood to deal with that place right now. So if Edward had been illegally sneaking in, he was in the clear so far.

_Inside the base_

Edward sat in a chair inside Room 36 as he read this bizarre book he had found in the room that seemed to be an unusually disturbing feeling in the air inside it. Edward continued to read with confusion rather than fear. "The seven dreaded gateways...are concealed within...seven...cursed places."

_Inside the base, five hours later_

The base was now completely empty, except for one person who roamed the halls and civilian rooms with a broom and bucket. Lust was roaming through the empty building, with her bored and depressed facial expression as usual. She was the only person inside, so she wouldn't have any disturbances. She walked into Room 36 as she sighed in boredom. She put down her cleaning supplies as she moved and removed every drape from every piece of furniture except the bed. Lust piled up all the drapes as she walked into the bathroom. The bathtub was now filled to the brim with murky black filthy water. Lust put down her broom and bucket as she rolled up one of her sleeves and reached into the filthy water. After a few seconds of pulling, she pulled out a blob of fungus and mold, and even mushroom that had been clogging the drain. The water started to drain more clearly as Lust moaned in disgust and threw the blob to the floor. She sighed as she grabbed a rag for cleaning up whatever was still in the bathrub. But while she had been rolling up her sleeves with her eyes half closed, as the water had started to lower, a form started to surface from underneath the pitch black water. A human form, that had appeared almost like a black shadow eerily changing to a pale light, lying on it's back in the tub. When Lust had turned her sight back to the bathtub, she gasped and screamed in total terror.

Breda's greyish green pale corpse was lying in the tub, his dirty orange hair now orangish green from the decay and mold of the water, and his eye holes all clotted up with dried up scabs and mold. And the worst part was, his body was literally rising, starting to sit up, from lying down. His zombie made a brief, but very eerie low moaning sound as his body now began to stand up while Lust could only watch in horror. Breda made a dry inhaling noise through his clotted up nose as he stepped out of the bathtub, and even without his eyes, began walking towards Lust, even following her body as she backed and turned away. She could only stutter and gasp in horror as Breda began to get even closer and closer. Then suddenly, with horrific precision, Breda shot his right hand forward and latched onto Lust's face. She was now screaming like there was no tomorrow as Breda began to forcefully push her towards the wall as he made a groaning and raspy growling noise. When Lust had been nearly five inches away from the wall, Breda gave one last shove to her head, and forced Lust's head into one of the protruding railroad spikes in the wall. A terrifying crunching noise splintered the silence, as the nail buried into the back of her head, and protruded through her right eye, her eyeball still attached to the end of the spike. In other words, she got her head impaled on a railroad spike, and now the spike was sticking out of her right eye socket.

_Outside the base, nighttime_

Riza had returned when the sun was nearly out of the sky. She stopped her car just outside the building, and the wind was roaring very strongly as she had to push her whole body weight forward just to walk forward. The ghastly howling of wolves broke through the air as she finally forced herself into the military headquarters through the front door, ignoring the fact that the doorknob was gone.

_At the hospital_

Edward was standing all alone in the brightly illuminated morgue of the hospital as he was walking around with heavy thought in his eyes. The only thing besides Edward that was in the morgue was the very old body from the basement. The one that Riza had found in the bathroom, was now back in the morgue, lying still as dead as a rock. Edward looked at the body and rolled up both of it's under shirt sleeves. Edward looked carefully at the corpse's right wrist and saw nothing. Edward looked at the other wrist with confusion. There was an engraved marking in the body's left wrist. The marking resembled a cross on top, and a swirling snake on the bottom. Edward then turned to look at the Book Of EIBON, which he had brought back to the hospital with him, and it was opened on a page that had the very same symbol drawn on the page. Edward then remembered a passage from the book that was on that same page, which had something to do with this phenomenon he was looking at right now. "On the day the Seven Gateways To Hell are opened...the dead will walk the Earth."

_Three hours later, in the base_

Winry walked through the shadows of her room in the civilian wing. She had her sight dog with her as she creeped through the dark room. Winry sighed as she turned and sat on a couch in the middle of the living room and her dog sat down. Winry looked surprisingly mellow at the moment, but her dog looked incredibly frightened. Winry didn't react when a creaking noise, the creaking caused by footsteps broke the haunting silence of the room. Then, a passing shadow swept across her face, and the light coming in from the dining room doorway candle. The dog began to whine endlessly to it's master as Winry began ignorantly petting the dog's head. "Good boy. Good boy, Dickie. It's ok, there's nobody else in here." she said incredibly quietly.

Winry remained her calm expression, but her eyes began to slowly widen, but no sound of any disturbance could be heard. It was as if...she could feel an unknown presence. Winry began to look incredibly frightened when she quickly bolted onto her feet. "Whose out there? Show yourself!" Winry started to slowly turn her head, as if she was looking for anything unusual, as the haunting sounds of millions of distant birds, and a moaning chorus sound began drifting from the shadows. Winry opened her mouth slowly when she began. "Answer me. I know you're there!" There was still no answer. Winry sighed in what must have been relief. Winry quickly sat back down, when standing right behind her, levitating, and making a ghastly dry moaning sound, was the incredibly old body. Winry quickly stood up when she could hear the dead man's groaning, followed by the invisible sound of beating wings and millions of footsteps. Winry slowly turned to the window as she walked away, and the body, where he had been floating, the body, was gone. Winry continued to slowly walk toward the window with her hands held out, as if to feel something. "Whose out there? Who are you, who? Where are you?" Winry stopped in a horrified gasp when her fingers felt at the white, see through drapes over the windows. She quickly turned to face the inside of the room and started walking more quickly, to get to the center of the room. But she couldn't see that in the shadows she had passed, was another moaning corpse. "You're in here, I know it's you!" Winry walked past the small stairsteps to her bedroom, and standing, almost illuminated from the shadows, was the old body again, making a very silent breathing sound as she passed it by. "What do you want from me now? What is it now? Heiderich, I know you're in here!" Before Winry could continued, she suddenly tripped over a footrest cushion, and now she laid on the floor, trying to crawl forward. By her third move forward, her hands suddenly landed on filthy pale rotting feet. Winry darted back away in terror as she could hear deathly moaning coming from the body those feet belonged to. It was Roy's body, his face covered in thousands of little chunks of flesh missing, and his left eyeball, a clotted scab over his eye hole, his hair matted and filthy with dust. Winry quickly backed away into a corner as she started yelling into the darkness. "No! No! No, Heiderich! Go away! I don't want to go back! You can't make me! Stop tormenting me!" As Winry continued to scream in fear and anger, several other zombies formed out of the darkness. There was the ancient corpse, which was now revealed to be Alphonse Heiderich, the painter, there was Breda's eyeless corpse, there was Roy's corpse with the spider eaten face, there was Maria Ross, where all of her face, except her left eyeball, was a sandy blank clot of dried up acid, and then there was...Havoc, who didn't look mutilated in any way shape or form, except his skin was greyish pale and rotted, and his eyes were nearly rolled over, and he too was levitating and making a moaning nasal sound. "I did what I've been asked, Heiderich! I tried to warn Riza Hawkeye, but she won't listen! Please, stop tormenting me! I did what I was told! You can't condemn me! I don't want to go back! I-I don't want to go back." she whimpered as she started to shake and tremble in fear. Winry suddenly grew wide eyed when she could loud creaks from footsteps. Winry was about to scream, when she realized it had been her watch dog walking back up to it's master, whining in fera and concern for the blind blonde girl. Winry suddenly adapted an aggressive, dangerous look in her face when she suddenly pointed at the approaching Heiderich zombie. "Attack, Dickie! Attack, Dickie, attack!" Dickie, the dog, suddenly started snarling and growling when he charged at Heiderich and pounced on the ancient zombie, tackling him to the ground as Heiderich tried forcing the attacking dog off him. "Attack, Dickie! Don't let them get near me! Don't let them touch me! Don't let those monsters near me! Attack, Dickie, attack them! Chase them away, Dickie! Attack them! Show no mercy, Dickie! Attack! Attack, Dickie! ATTACK! AT...!" Winry suddenly stopped and continued to tremble as she could now hear nothing. The room was deathly silent once more.Winry began to whimper in fear, when Dickie walked out of the darkness and whined to it's master once more. Winry sighed in relief as she began petting her brave dog. "Good boy. Good boy, Dickie. Good boy. You didn't let them get near me." But Dickie suddenly barked as he lunged and dug his fangs into Winry's throat as she screamed in pain and terror as the dog ocontinued ripping at her flesh and tore out her throat and voice box as blood was gushing out like a waterfall. The dog growled once more as he lunged and bit and tore off Winry's right ear in one bite, leaving her to bleed to death in agony and pain in the darkness.

**That was that chapter, and I told you it was going to be busy, but I guess I forgot to mention scary as hell! anyway, review me for this, or else I won't write anymore, and you'll be left hanging. And don't flame me, either.**


	8. The Gates Are Open

The Gates Of Hell Beneath Central

**Well, I may not have gotten any reviews for Chapter 7, but who honestly cares? You are so close to the grand climax, I'll bet you can almost taste it. Well I hope you're hungry, because here is the last chapter before the grand finale. Now this, I want a review for! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

8. The Gates Are Open

Silence hung in the darkened air of the lobby and halls of the Central Military Headquarters. The silence was shattered as the telephone in the registration booth began to ring. But nobody was there to answer. But down, in the cave-like basement, Riza trudged back to the metal stairwell as she crawled out of a small tunnel which had apparently caused Havoc to disappear. Riza panted with tiring as she could finally stand up. She walked down a small set up bridge of wooden planks as she turned a corner and grabbed her small gas lantern. Riza sighed with ache and sleepiness as she began to walm toward the exit of this tunnel and get back into the actual basement. She unfortunately could not hear the distant ringing of the phone upstairs.

**_Somewhere in the city_**

Edward stood impatiently in a telephone booth as he listened to the constant ring that lacked an answer. It was unusually, and eerily foggy outside, and there wasn't a single noise outside, but Edward didn't pay any mind to this odd occurence.

**_Back in the basement_**

Riza was nearing the exit of the tunnel, brushing whatever of her sweat covered hair was in her face, away. Riza sighed, when she suddenly could hear a very distant sound of a voice or footsteps. Riza turned very slowly, her eyes starting to widen. She had never, ever been one for eery surprises in the dark. "Havoc?" she asked, curious if it had been her missing employee. "Havoc? Is that you? Havoc?" she asked the surrounding shadows. There had been no answer. Riza sighed as she began to walk forward, when she could suddenly feel a hand gripping at her foot and pulling her to the flooded ground. Riza screamed as she could hear a struggling and ungodly roaring noise coming from the floor. She looked, and there was Havoc pulling at her feet on the floor, his skin pale and his eyes blank and his skin beginning to barely peel, and that growling nopise was coming from him as he continued to pull. Riza screamed as she tried to wriggle her way out of his grasp. But Havoc contained a strong grip and continued to pull, but Riza shrieked as she finally kicked him in the face, making ihm lose his grip on her foot. Riza didn't waste a second and sprinted up the stairwell. She continued to scream in terror as she finally ran into a hallway, and stopped in her tracks when she could hear a nearby phone start ringing. This only made her scream more as she turned around and ran for the lobby. Riza quickly reached the lobby, but thanks to the darkness, she ended up crashing into another body. The body grabbed her wrists as she started shrieking like a maniac, but the form in the shadows suddenly stopped. "Riza! Riza, stop it! Come on it's me! Riza stop, it's Edward! Stop it! Come on, calm down. Calm down." Riza soon stopped screaming and broke out into crazed tears when she was guaranteed it was the blonde doctor.

Riza continued weeping as she sat down in a nearby chair as Edward continued to stand. "I-I saw Havoc! I thought he was dead. I...!" Riza moaned in agony. Edward frowned as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Riza, Riza stop it. Look, I'm sick of hearing all these stories." Riza suddenly went wide-eyed and loked up at Edward who didn't look happy at all. "What stories?" she asked in disbelief. "Well, the first story about the man nailed to the wall in Room 36. And the blind girl that doesn't exist!" Riza dropped her jaw as she started looking everywhere. "B-but she DOES exist." Edward cocked his head to one side in thought. "The woman who lives in the old house by the crossroads?" Riza darted to look at Edward and nodded her head furiously. "Yes!" Edward narrowed his eyes. "That house has been abandoned for 50 years." Riza now looked like she was going to faint. "B-but that's not true. That's impossible. I was there. I...I think I was there." she whispered, sounding defeated. "I-I must be going crazy." she realized. Edward sighed as he pulled her up. "Perhaps. I found a book, that you left for me to read. It said some very bizarre things." Riza was now the one to look confused instead of hysterical. Edward made a smug smirk as he grabbed her hand. "Now, you said you saw havoc in the basement? Well then let's check."

Riza and Edward walked into the basement as Edward held a gas lamp when they stopped near the entrance of the small tunnel she had escaped from. But there wasn't anything there. "You said Havoc attacked you, here?" he asked in obvious disbelief. Riza began to stutter as she answered. "Y-yes. He tried to kill me. I mean, he even scratched my arms. Look at these scratches." she said as she rolled up her sleeves and showed her wrists to Edward. He looked at her wrists and then at her as he looked concerned. "There aren't any." he said straightly. Riza dropped her jaw when she looked at her wrists. There weren't any scratches there. Edward continued to look at Riza. "I must be going insane." she whispered to herself. "Perhaps...or else." Edward said, sounding suddenly dangerous for a moment. Riza raised her eyebrows, feeling strongly threatened by the last statement. "Who are you, Riza?" Edward asked, sounding like an interrogating detective. "Who are you, really?" Riza was now beginning to stutter even more. "B-but Edward...I don't understand. W-what a question. W-why do you ask?" she said, trying horribly to sound surprised instead of scared. "Because according to the Book Of EIBON, this headquarters...is one of the Seven Gateways Of Hell!"

Riza went wide-eyed, but before she could say anything, a ripping sound roared through the air, and a sudden burst of wind rushed through the cave, howling like a tornado, and several dozen blinding flashes of lightning shined out of the very shadows. Edward and Riza screamed and shielded their eyes as they tried to run without crashing into anything, and unbeknownst to either of them, the ceilings began to rain blood even. Riza looked at her coat and Edward who were both getting splattered with blood from above, and now they just ran for it. A shaking of the very earth they stood on, began to cause the ceiling to collapse as they ran as fast as they could up the stairwell, trying to get to the exit. But in the basement as the sudden supernatural nightmare roared out of the darkness, the very water that had flooded the basement instantly turned into blood.

Edward and Riza ran through the lobby, not stopping once as they passed the wasteland painting which had stood against a wall as the lightning continued to flash through the windows. As Riza and Ed sprinted past it, a droplet of blood suddenly oozed out of the very canvas and began to drip down the painting, as several other blood drops oozed out throughout the painting and began covering the masterpiece in blood, and an eerie voice sounded from the very air, recording a passage from the Book Of EIBON. "And you will face the sea of darkness, and all therein that may be explored."

Riza and Edward sprinted out the door of the building as they quickly ran into Edward's car and they sped off, and just as they had left, every single window in the entire base lit up with an eerie glow, and shadows all started to form and walk past the lights as the horrid moaning chorus rang like a siren through the rumbling thunder. The Gates Of Hell, had now been opened.

**I know. Sounds climactic, doesn't it? Well I have high hopes that you'll like this chapter, and I'm begging, please give me some reviews for this one. Or any, I don't care. But please review.**


	9. The Beyond

The Gates Of Hell Beneath Central

**Well, to those of you that have een so supportive of this story, here is your reward. The final chapter of this FMA/ Lucio Fulci crossover. I want reviews from everyone on this one, because this is the grand finale. And don't flame me either. I've gone through hell and back to write this story. **

9. The Beyond

Edward and Riza rode in Edward's car down the eerily empty streets of the city for what seemed like hours. The city was enshrouded in fog, and not single light in the entire city was shining. Riza looked out the window at the darkness and fog. "I don't believe this. There isn't a soul in sight." she said mainly to herself. "Where are we going anyway?" she asked curiosuly. If there wasn't a soul anywhere, and after everything that had happened, it wouldn't make sense to go anywhere. Edward kept his eyes on the road as he answered. "We're heading to the hospital. If we're going anywhere, we'll want to be armed, plus, I need to find Dr. Greed. Best we don't travel as just the two of us." he said as he brought the car to a stop. They were now in front of the hospital, the only building that still had any lights. "If we stick together, we might get through this. Let's go." Edward said as they left the car and ran through the front door of the hospital.

_In the hospital_

The lobby was completely empty, and the only sound was the echo of their footsteps. "Hello? Is there anyody here? Hello?" Edward yelled out, only to be answered by his echo. "Nobody here, either. Well, we should at least get to my office. Then we'll get moving." he said as they walked over to an elevator. As the door closed, it began going up. "Edward, if you read that book, and that book explained everything, why won't you just believe what's going on?" Riza asked in disbelief at his stubbornness. "Ria, all my life, I'bve been educated in the ways of logic and science. As a doctor, I am not willing to accept any illogical answer, until every other possibility is ruled wrong." he said as the elevator doors opened. The hallway they entered was completely empty. "My office is just over there. Come on." he said quietly as they walked through the door. They stopped at the only desk in the small room as Edward took a key out of his pocket and used it to open a drawer. He reached inside and pulled three magazines of ammo and a pistol out. He put two in his pocket as he loaded the other into his gun. As Riza watched, she laid her hands on the desk, but quickly took them away when she looked down. The desk was spotless, but her hands were now covered in blood from nowhere. Edward meanwhile was dialing a number into the phone, but quickly put it ack. "Phones are dead." he muttered. Riza began stuttering, not taking her eyes off her hands. Edward looked at her and raised an eyebrow when he looked at the window she stood in front of. Before Riza knew it, the window behind her shattered, and abloody hand grabbed the back of her hair, pulling her while she was screaming. Edward looked, and several men in patients robes with bloody gashes all over their bodies who made the same horrid growling sounds as the zombies in the base, were shuffling outside the window, all coming toward Riza. Some had their eyes closed, others had them open, but one thign was certain. Now everyone in the hospital was a zombie too. He quickly fired his gun, and the bullet merely grazed Riza's hair, and blew a hole in the grabbing zombies' hand. He fired again and hit the zombie in the arm. The zombie began to bring its head forward toward Riza's head, so Edward fired again and blew a hole in the zombies head, causing it to collapse to the floor. Riza quickly took her head back inside when another zombie crashed into the rest of the glass, shattering it. "LET'S GO!" she yelled as she grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him out the door into the hallway. Only now there were several zombies coming towards them, the horrid growling of them echoing through the halls. Edward quickly raised his gun and shot one zombie in the side. He fired twice and blasted a closer zombie in the stomach, and then in the head, making it fall to the floor. "Riza, the elevator! Get the hell going!" he yelled as he pushed her into the elevator. The door quickly closed and began to move down. Edward quickly ran to a hall to his right. One zombie began to approach him in the hall. Edward blasted the zombie in the heart and stomach, but nothing happened. Edward pulled the trigger again, but there was a click. Edward quickly ran down the other end of the hall and locked the door he ran into, as the zombies began to endlessly ram at the door. Edward quickly backed away until he ran into a curtain as he began to reload his gun.

_In the morgue _

The double doors to the morgue opened as Riza slowly walked into the room. The only sound in the room was the echo of her footsteps. But she soon heard the sound of faint whimpering. Riza followed the sound, and she soon found Nina huddled in a corner with her head in her legs, crying. Riza smiled as she walked down to the little girl and held her, glad to finally see a human face. "Nina. Thank God you're here. It's alright." she whispered to the little girl. But unbeknownst to Riza, when Nina opened her eyes, her eyes were ghastly white, just like Winry's.

_In Edward's shelter _

The zombies continued to relentlessly ram their bodies against the door. Edward had his gun at the ready if they broke through the door. Suddenly, a tearing noise broke out. Edward turned to his right to find a shiny blade slicing through the curtain, and heading for his head. Edward quickly ducked and the curtain fell. Edward turned to find a horrified Greed standing there with the blade in his hand. Edward stood up and knocked the blade out of his hand. "Greed, what the hell is going on here?" he asked angrily. Greed stuttered in fear. "I-I don't know. I t-think I'm going crazy! HERE THEY COME!" he yelled as the door shattered. Edward quickly turned and fired, blowing a hole in a zombies head, sending it to the floor. He fired twice, both shots blowing two zombies through the ears. Edward fired once more as he and Greed began to back away, blowing another zombie's head open. But suddenly, the only clear glass window in the room shattered out of nowhere, just as some invisible pull pinned Greed to the wall. A brief scream was all that came out of Gred when two huge shards of glass stabbed him in the face, blood streaming down his face. Edward groaned when the glass stopped flying as he opened the only other window and crawled through the opening. Luckily this hallway was empty. He ran for the elevator, but the door opened before he even reached it. Edward slowly and cautiously entered the elevator, relieved to find Riza and Nina in the corner. "Edward, please, let's just go." Riza panted desperately. Edward closed the doors at the elvator began to go down.

_In the morgue _

Edward, Riza and Nina ran into the hall that led to the morgue, but this time, there were zombies on both sides of them. Edward reloaded the last clip into his gun as he fired two shots into the heads of two zombies. "let's go!" he yelled as they ran into the doors to the morgue. Edward quickly locked the doors, but while they staye at the doorway, a body in a body bag pushed its finger through the fabric of the bag and began to rip the hole bigger as the body began to rise. "I know the exit to the street. Follow me." Edward whispered as they began to walk toward a door in the corner. Suddenly, a body on an operating table rose up growling and roaring as it grabbed Riza by her shoulders. She screamed in horror, causing Edward to quickly turn and blow a hole in the zombies head. They all three now ran for the door, and when Edward kicked it open, Riza screamed in terror and Edward backed away. There was Heiderich's body standing in the doorway, and this time, he made the growling noise of the zombies. He began to shuffle toward them into the light. Edward raised his gun and blew a hole in the bodies heart. Nothing. He fired again at Heiderich's kidneys. Still nothing. He fired twice in the bodies stomach. Nothing again. While Riza watched this ancient corpse keep coming towards them, she suddenly saw Nina's pale eyes. Just as the little girl clutched ono Riza's face, her own kind of unholy growling coming out of her. Edward instantly turned and fired. Within a split second, a quarter of Nina's head exploded in a shower of skull, hair, brain and blood. She lost her grip on Riza's face as her body fell lifeless to the floor. Riza quickly ran to Edward as he turned to face Heiderich again. Edward fired again, this time at Heiderich's head. NOTHING! Heiderich continued to approach them. They quickly backed away as the zombie in the body bag rose up. Edward turned and fired the last shot into the zombies head, sending it flying to the floor. Edward turned to shoot at Heiderich again, but his gun clicked empty. He threw the gun to the floor as they sprinted for the door. They ran down the stairwell, but when they suddenly reached the bottom, they both went wide-eyed. "W-we're back at the basement!" she said, confused and scared. "It can't be. T-that's impossible." Edward whispered to himself.

_In the basement _

A faint eerie glow began to shine out of the tunnel as a thick fog began to pour into the basement, followed by the chorus of moans and otherworldly noises. "Come on." Edward muttered a she took Riza's hand and they slowly walked inot the fog and glow. They walked through the mist for what seemed like hours, but when they could finally see clearly, they came to a stop and looked. The noises were now literally all around them as they had a tunnel behind them...and an endless, grey, fog filled wasteland with thick cloudy skies in front of them.

_Wasteland _

Riza and Edward slowly wlaked into this horrid looking and sounding place. It was practically, logically impossible for this palce to be here, but at this point, anything to them was possible. They began to see several small piles and rows of filthy mummified bodies strewn all around the ground around them. Riza clutched onto Edward's arm as she began to weep in hysterics. Edward put his hand over hers as they turned around to get out. Now they were completely pale with what they saw. The tunnel was gone, and replaced with the same wasteland. They both began to look on the edge of collapsing mentally when they turned around to face the same wasteland. Edward grabbed onto Riza's hand. They began to run through this wasteland, but as soon as they had started, they had stopped. They both grew horrified faces when they suddenly saw they couldn't see anymore. Their eyes had now gone completely white. They stood where they were looking ahead of them, yet seeing nothing. They could then hear a voice sound through the air. "And you will face the sea of darkness, and all therein that may be explored." And before they had known what happened, Riza and Edward both faded until they vanished into thin air, vanishing from the face of existence. Vanishing...into oblivion.

**_THE END _**

**There you have it. The grand finale of my FMA/ Lucio Fulci's The Beyond crossover. I want your reviews for this. And I hope you all enjoyed it. Who knows, if you ask, I might do another anime/ Fulci crossover. Different movie though, and different anime. So ask nicely. Thank you all for your support. **


End file.
